Take Me To Where You Are
by SilverNightRain08
Summary: Tribulation has No Tourniquet" one shot. Major spoilers to both the series and my fan fiction. Hope you like it though. He was gone...he wasn't coming back. How was she able to live on this long without him? She needed him; she couldn't go on without him


"This…this is…" Isabella ran through the woods, clenching her own throat, nails digging into her skin. "I don't want this anymore…I don't want to live without him—!"

She fell, her hip length hair becoming caked with warm mud and the rain stung her scratched face. She panted, her breaths sharp and she fingered the dagger strapped to her thigh, her teeth gritting together.

_"No matter what happens Isabella, promise me one thing," Lelouch asked into her ear and she nodded… _

"Lelouch--! Lelouch--!" Isabella sobbed and forced herself back up to her feet which began to sprint in the direction of the graveyard.

_"…don't give up hope."_

"LELOUCH!"

How long had it been…? Thirty five years since she had seen him…for thirty five years she had to make herself wake up and face the bright sunlight without Lelouch there to share it with her…thirty five years it had been that Isabella was deprived of his smile…his laugh…his touch…she was deprived of his _love_.

"I don't want—to live—without him!"

The only man that could ever love her forever and give her the support, passion and friendship she had always craved. Only Lelouch could ever make her feel as if her life was perfect in every aspect…only Lelouch could make her truly smile…yes…only he could make her feel as if she were the goddess of the world…only Lelouch could make her experience the feelings of being fully wanted and accepted…Lelouch was her hero, her everything…he was the one that destroyed the corrupt empire she loathed with every fiber and cell in her body.

Lelouch sacrificed himself in order to make the world his beloved sister longed for so much…he lived in order to keep Isabella safe…he died hated by everyone just so he could turn the dream every person had into reality…he loved his sister and his people so much he died in order to bring them peace…just like Jesus did…just as Jesus sacrificed Himself on the cross, Lelouch did so as well.

Isabella never made Lelouch out to be a god though, and he knew it…he had gallons of blood on his hands…he killed thousands of people…but she knew him…she knew he had a reason for everything he did and if he could have kept those innocent people from dying then he would have…she was with him the whole way…she was there from the beginning to support him…to love him…she was his rock…the one he knew he could always turn to for any reason…he loved her and she loved him…their love was more pure than anything on the planet…

"I don't want to live without you Lelouch!" Isabella sobbed, reaching his grave, her body soaked to the bone with the icey rain, "Lelouch!"

Isabella blindly unstrapped the dagger from her thigh and clutched it in her hand, tears flooding down her face.

"I can't live without you anymore, Lelouch! I can't do it! Let me die!" she screamed as thunder roared overhead and she raised the dagger above her head. "Let me die! I long to die! Let me die!"

She plunged the dagger into her chest, blood immediately gushing out of the wound and the crimson staining Lelouch's grave. The pain was unbearable and the immortal yanked the blade from her chest, the wound healing instantly and she screamed.

"LET ME DIE!" Isabella shrieked again and stabbed herself again, the wounds doing nothing but causing her burning pain. "I don't want to live anymore! I have no reasons left to live! Lelouch, take me to where you are…Heaven…Hell…anywhere! Just let me be with you!"

There was no answer and she dropped the knife, her cuts guhing blood and she dropped to her knees, torn and bleeding. She sobbed and mourned, her hands over his name and she let the cries that she had been holding back for thirty-five, ageless years erupt out of her throat. She needed him…she longed for him…she needed her prince…her hero…she couldn't stand living in the world without him…

"Lelouch…" Isabella squeaked, her voice cracking, "I need you…take me to where you are…please…I can't live without you! I don't want to live without you!"

The night was silent except for the pouring rain that stung her skin and the rumbling thunder above her. She rested her head on Lelouch's grave, tears still pouring from her eyes and she cried, screamed even, until she had fallen into a restless sleep only to wake up the next morning without Lelouch there beside her.

**Just a one shot I wanted to write. I'll make more here and there if you guys would like. I have some ideas. There are some things I left out of the story. ****I know this was really depressing but I wanted to get it out of my system. Lol. I'll write some more one shots. ^-^ I love Code Geass and I can't seem to separate myself from my fan fiction (sad eh?) So I guess I'm going to edit it and repost some stuff. :D Bahahaha. **


End file.
